


little soldier speak your words, or they will turn to ash on your tounge

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Niki | Nihachu Apologist, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Just die, Mentions of Canon Charecter Death, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu isn't a Villian, but in a writer way, give her one pleaae, its a hard life but im living it, no beta we die, not the creators, she isn't a villian, someone give the soldiers of lmanburg a fucking break challenge, someone stop giving me access to tags, this is about the charecters played, this is just me ranting about niki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Me getting mad about people villianizing Niki when she really just needs fucking therapy. (Like everyone else in this god forsaken server)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 25





	little soldier speak your words, or they will turn to ash on your tounge

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Niki for clear skin

Niki used to adore Tommy, he was like her little brother. She tended to his wounds, played chase with him inside the walls of L'manburg, and made baked goods with him too. Niki used to adore Tommy, she doesn't know when she stopped doing so.

She doesn't know when that warm flame in her chest lit by her care for others died and turned to nothing but ash and cinder, ash crawling its way out her lungs and swirling into the sky each time she spoke, each world filled with vitriol and repressed anger. She doesn't know when her eyes faded from a pale sky blue to a lifeless cool grey. She doesn't know when her hands she had used to make pastries started to sharpen swords and write plans for the death of a teenager, but it happened. 

She can't recall when it started, but she knows why.

When she looks at Tommy she can't see anything but Wilbur.

The way he tilts his head when curious, the way he covers his mouth with his hand when he laughs at something you're not meant to find funny, the way he struggled at first to learn guitar. The brown trench coat he wears almost daily that has a patch of the L'manburg flag on the shoulder. It all reminds her of Wilbur.

Wilbur who would play guitar with her and sing with her when they weren't at war. Wilbur who would forget to grab oven mitts before reaching for the baking trays inside. Wilbur who would dance with her around L'manburg, under the moon and stars and promising her those very things.

Wilbur who blew up the very ground they danced and made promises on. Wilbur who didn't keep his promise. Wilbur who left her to rot in L'manburg under Schlatt's rule. Wilbur who promised to get her away from hell but didn't till the last second, till she had use. Wilbur who never stepped in when she was talked over. Wilbur who dragged her into a war at 18. 

Niki sees Wilbur in Tommy, and Wilbur isn't there to hold the blame for 'The Tragedy of Niki Nihachu', and Niki looks at Tommy and sees Wilbur.

Niki thinks she hates Tommy because he got everything she wanted. She wanted people acknowledging that she was a child, she was just a little under three years older than Tommy, and people claimed she had to be the mature one, the older sister. Tommy had people that cared about him, and Niki didn't have that, Jack doesn't care for her, they're just business partners after all, the closest thing she had was Wilbur and he left her.

No one talks about how young all of L'manburg's soldiers were unless it's Tubbo or Tommy mentioned in the conversation. No one talks about how Niki used to be able to leave a weapon behind and walk outside without one, but can't anymore, or how the mention of payment makes her hoard her valuables in places no one but her knows of. No one talks about how Fundy stares at the crater of L'manburg blankly for hours at a time, only leaving when pulled away by something needed to be done or someone, whether it be mobs or players. No one talks about Jack who had the need to cheat death, Jack who had died 3 times and had to do his best to get back to life because people had killed him three times.

Niki doesn't remember when the love for her country burned to a crisp, just like the tree she lit aflame. She doesn't remember when the cheers for freedom turned to desperate screams for a break. She doesn't remember when looking at the flag she had created made her feel anything other than disgust. She doesn't remember a time where she wouldn't light the whole place ablaze if it had still existed.

Niki was always the one pushed back to the side. She was the one spoken over. She was the one who participated in silent rebellion and fanned the flames of the louder ones when needed.

She doesn't want to be silent anymore.

She doesn't want anyone to speak over her anymore.

And if that takes killing Tommy, the boy that Wilbur abandoned her for, the boy that wears Wilbur's clothes and acts like him?

Then who is she to not try a new tactic.

Who is she to not try to get herself some peace for once.

Wilbur isn't around to face the consequences of his actions.

Tommy is the closest thing she has.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda short but im bad at being descriptive f (pspsps come here if you think niki is a villian so i can step on you pspsps)


End file.
